


Daydream

by CrossLo



Category: One Piece
Genre: Anal Sex, Gay Sex, M/M, Rough Sex
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 22:27:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21107012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrossLo/pseuds/CrossLo
Summary: 還是依舊的亂七八糟





	Daydream

青年跟蹤男人走進廁所，趁著他毫無防備從後偷襲，拿著事先準備好的情趣手銬把男人雙手綁在身後，憑借著身高及力量把他帶進最裡的隔間  
“是誰！”男人生氣的喊道明顯看到額角的青筋在跳動  
“呋呋呋~老師還記得我嗎？”說著雙手遊走在男人身上挑逗著他的感官  
聽到來人的笑聲男人回想到那個總是在課堂上視奸他的變態學生  
“你是…多弗朗…明哥唔…你到底在幹甚麼！”男人咬牙切齒說著  
“呋呋呋呋~記性不錯嘛不過老師是年紀大反應遲鈍了嗎？我想幹你之類的很明顯吧~”  
青年靠近他耳邊用舌頭描繪著輪廓  
“嗯！混蛋…你精蟲上腦嗎！給老子放嗯…開…保證不打死你…哈啊…”  
“老師~別說我沒提醒你不控制好聲音可能會有人聽到的~呋呋呋~別忘了這裡是學校呢~”  
左手隔著襯衫在男人的乳頭上打轉右手伸入內褲掌握著男人的性器輕輕按壓套弄起來  
“你啊…給老子等嗯著…哈…”  
熾熱被套弄著快感逐漸上升男人大口喘氣試圖止住顫抖的身體  
“都是老師的錯啊~是你勾引我在先的喔呋呋~”  
空出手把男人脫得一絲不掛，美麗白皙的胴體在他面前展露無遺  
“哈啊…混嗯…蛋去死…啊嗯！”  
身體暴露在冰冷的空氣下雞皮疙瘩起了一身同時也變得更加敏感，男人弓起身在雙重刺激下釋放了  
他將男人翻了個身更仔細觀察起來，眼前健壯的肌肉在他身上一點都不過份反而帶著優雅及性感  
“嘛~如果能射在老師的裡面死也值了呋呋呋~看起來如此禁慾的老師沒想到也會有這麼淫蕩的一面呢~”  
話畢，瞄準胸前的兩點邊啃咬邊舔弄，並把剛發洩的液體當潤滑擴張身後的小嘴  
“哈啊…給老子閉嘴…嘶！”後穴被突然進入的不適感令男人渾身一震繼而扭動身軀  
“嗯？老師的裡面很有感覺嗎？呋呋~老師你看你的小可愛又醒來呢~”  
再一次撫上腿間緩緩甦醒的熱情  
“哈啊…你給我…閉嗯…”  
突如其來的舌吻和調侃的話語令男人皺起眉頭狠狠的咬傷那張討人厭的嘴  
“！！呋呋呋！老師你可真狠啊那就別怪本少不客氣了！”  
他把男人壓倒擠進兩腿間不管身下人的掙扎把他的碩大送進洞穴裡，還沒完全擴張的關係緊緻得讓人抖不過氣，身下的男人更是喘不過氣  
“嘶啊！不行…該死的…你…你快出來…很嗯…難受…哈…”  
“呼…乖，忍耐一下很快就舒服了”  
這感覺也太棒了吧…強忍著想發洩的欲望抽插起來待道口適應了他的尺寸更是肆無忌憚地加快衝撞  
“嗯啊…！…那裡別碰！啊哈…”  
自覺失言的男人緊咬著牙試圖不再讓自己發聲  
看著男人細微的一舉一動真想讓人再欺負他一下呢  
“呋呋~看來找到老師的那點呢~嗯…別把我咬得那麼緊嘛你就那麼欲求不滿嗎？”  
男人看他那壞笑簡直想把他嘴給撕掉  
“夠…夠了！趕緊嗯…射完給老子滾！…啊！…”  
再次觸碰那最敏感的地方讓男人倒吸一口氣  
“嘴巴還是那麼硬啊明明就很爽吧…老師~難道說你想趕快結束再多來幾場？呋呋呋~我可是非常歡迎呢”  
心裡想著果然本少看上的男人真是太TMD美味  
“哈啊…小…鬼…嗯…別太過份了”  
“呋呋呋~別生氣嘛~本少等下就帶你上天堂…”  
這次更加猛烈地朝著敏感點衝撞著  
“嗯…哈啊…！嗯啊…！！”  
男人發洩時連同後穴一併收緊，他也在一聲悶哼下同樣解放了  
趁著男人還沒回過神說了句我愛你便再一次吻上那迷人的雙唇

……ZZZ……

“明哥…多弗朗明哥！”耳邊的怒吼把他叫回現實  
“嗯？怎麼了克洛克達爾老師~” 臉上依舊是一貫的嬉皮笑臉，心想著連生氣時還是那麼可愛呢~  
這個男人是他的班主任也是他喜歡的和愛他的人  
“上課不專心那就下課來我辦公室”男人皺著眉頭說  
接著在他耳邊輕道“等老子好好懲罰你”  
“呋呋呋呋~好的老師我好~期待呢”

今天真是個好日子啊

\------FIN------


End file.
